


Just a Regular Hedgehog

by Miles_Wachowski



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Wachowski/pseuds/Miles_Wachowski
Summary: The ending of Sonic Adventure 2... or at least, how I’d depict it.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Just a Regular Hedgehog

Finally. Finally they had done it. It was all well now.  
Sonic the hedgehog breathes a deep sigh of relief, letting his body be at ease. Earth was safe from the ARK now, there was no reason to be so tense. He smiles wide. He has never felt so... happy. Simply happy. In his life.  
He bends back, stretching his stiff frame out. This adventure must have laid more than a few scratches on him. Now that he was up here, burning so much energy, he once again realises how tired he is. The only other time he felt this was back in the Cannon’s Core. That was a strain, but now he can feel tired and know it was for a good reason.   
“God!” He exclaims with a little chuckle. “That was quite the adventure! And you say my adventures must be ‘so-called’, hah! Well, what did you think of this escapade, eh Shadow-?”  
“Sh- Sha...”  
Sonic stops. He freezes. His body. Mind. Heart.  
It all comes to a complete stop.  
Shadow is not beside him.

Suddenly everything blurs. Sounds, sight, memories, all gone and twisted as Sonic’s mind falls into a panic. He darts around looking for him. He can’t have just disappeared, right..?  
Finally, finally.   
Finally he looks down.   
Shadow is down there.  
He looks sick. Rings slowly drop out of him and dissolve as they are used. His super form is draining; the gold radiance on his fur is slowly losing it’s shine.   
And he’s falling.  
“No...” the words barely escape Sonic. They’re in a whisper. His voice has left his throat.  
He’s falling.  
He’s falling.  
“NO!!!”

Shadow can only see through cloudy eyes. His heart races. Was this it? This had to be it. This was it. He was falling faster and faster. There would be nothing to stop this but the hard surface of earth. That is, if he didn’t die in space first.  
He is calm. No matter how panicked his heart was and no matter how many flashbacks raced through his mind. He is calm.  
This is all that matters now. The Earth. The place Maria wanted him to protect. It was safe. Safe for now, anyway. If it was ever in peril again, that blue hedgehog would be there to protect it.   
That blue hedgehog.  
He’s still there.  
Shadow’s eyes lock on a figure above him, burning with a glow of power. It’s gradually coming closer...  
Sonic is trying to reach him. That’s Sonic up there and he’s trying to reach him.  
He knows it’s useless. This is it.  
This is his finest and final hour.

Sonic keeps coming, but Shadow keeps falling. He’s screaming. He’s yelling. The pain numbed out by the thrill has returned to his body, and now his super form makes him scream louder in sheer pain. He has to reach him. He has to reach him now.  
A ring that has not yet dissolved passes by Sonic, and the flash of it catches his eye. He reaches for it and feels a clasp at the side of it.  
This is one of Shadow’s wrist rings.  
Gripping the ring with all his might, Sonic gets faster and faster. He forgets how to breathe. Think. Feel.  
The only thing driving him now is that Shadow will die. He will die if he does not get to him in time.  
He wants to hold him. He wants him to be safe no matter what it takes. He’s chasing him at the cost of his own life.   
What was this sudden drive to save this... creature? He had caused him so much trouble. He was almost the cause of the death of an entire planet.   
And yet he was crying over him.  
None of that mattered now. He had turned himself around. He helped them save a corrupt planet he hated so much. He risked his life for memories he could barely resurface. He didn’t even know who he was and yet committed himself to destroying this evil at the cost of his life...   
And Sonic realised.  
That that was all it took for him to go after his friend.

Shadow’s eyes cloud over and blur with tears. Sonic... whatever he’s doing will be to no avail. It’s too late now. His heart burns for him. He’ll miss him. It was hard to realise, but now he knows. He’s formed an attachment to the hedgehog. Which makes him sad. He wishes he hadn’t. Why had he..? What did this hedgehog do to him for him to suddenly feel so... melancholy? At losing someone he barely knew?  
Perhaps he’ll never know. Although deep down, he knows exactly why. 

Everything feels like diving into an ocean. Colours explode before his eyes. Sounds are deep and overwhelm his ears. He feels free. Everything breaks. His heart, his body, his mind, it all breaks and he feels free. The warmth of the earth’s atmosphere is starting to heat him up. Rings are flying out in front of him and dissipating. Everything is tinted with gold and red and the sparkle of stars and the tears escaping his eyes.  
For the first time, in a long time, he laughs.  
He smiles and laughs. 

“Maria...  
Is this enough?..”

Because in the end, he was just a regular hedgehog.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look my first work here chdkdmdjdmdjc


End file.
